Wildcat I
Ted Grant is a former boxing champion, and though an old man he looks as if he could still be in his prime and quite fit. He owns and runs a boxing gym called Grant's Gym in Bludhaven. Wildcat was a member of the Justice Society of America. Background Theodore 'Ted' Grant was born to Henry Grant in 1910. Henry had always been a frail individual and determined that was not to be the fate of his son. He pushed Ted into all manner of sports and his son excelled at all of them, especially boxing. When he graduated High School Ted was accepted to Columbia College and took up pre-med. Sadly Henry ran up gambling debts to the mob. He no longer had the money to support Ted's studies or even living expenses. Desperate and out of school Ted took up boxing to pay the rent as well as numerous day jobs. One night returning from the gym he ran across a gang looting a department store. He tackled the whole gang and drove them off without much trouble except for one individual who landed a lucky shot on Ted and ran off. Ted took off after him on a hunch. When he caught up the man was none other than 'Socker' Muldoon, a former boxer who had fallen on hard times. Ted took in Socker who shared his experience with the younger man. They soon got the managers Skinner and Flint and became rising stars in the boxing world. Tragedy struck when Skinner and Flint told Muldoon to take a dive. Muldoon refused and Ted backed him. Faced with the loss of both his star fighters they backed down and offered them a match against each other with a large share of the profits. They then placed a drugged needle in Ted's glove to knockout Socker. Unfortunately the drug killed the older boxer. The police discovered the needle and Ted was arrested and charged. On his way to jail the transport skidded and flipped and Ted managed to make his escape. Ted holed up in a deserted theater for several days. Then he decided to get revenge. He took inspiration from the original Green Lantern and pieced together a cat costume and hit the streets as Wildcat. Sneaking into Skinner and FlintÕs office he confronted the two and then beat them within an inch of their lives until they signed a confession. He left them trussed up with the confession for the police, clearing his name. Ted eventually became World's Heavy Weight Champion. He also continued to prowl the streets as Wildcat in New York and later Gotham City. He joined the JSA and was active in the All Star Squadron throughout World War 2. During one epic battle he was exposed to chrono-radiation which gave him great longevity and allowed him to remain at his physical peak. In the 1950's Ted retired from boxing and became involved in children's welfare. He rejoined the JSA after they came out of retirement to aid the Justice League and was there for every incarnation of the team since. Several times during his career Wildcat was critically injured. He was frozen solid, poisoned and once lost the use of his legs. Each time he managed to pull through almost with sheer willpower. it led some people to claim he had nine lives like a cat. Over the years a number of modern heroes sought him out to be trained by him. Catwoman, Batman, Black Canary, the list goes on. He occasionally came out of retirement for a case. Wildcat was (almost) peacefully retired and running a gym in Gotham's Bowery when the Darkness came and the world lost its heroes. He donned his mask again and went into the night to help take the world back. He's been adventuring on and off since and seems younger than ever. Personality Gruff - Wildcat doesn't have the best manners or the most congenial personality. He has a few friends and a couple of acquaintances he is on good terms with. The rest have to earn his respect or suffer from his japes and jibes which have made young hopeful boxers cry a few times. Brave - If anything happens to Hal Jordan the GLC could do worse than hand him a power ring. He knows no fear. He will throw himself in the breach and do what needs to be done. He frequently gets flattened but what the heck! Loyalty - Perhaps because he has so few friends, WIldcat is very protective of them with varying results. ItÕs kind of laughable on the part of Power Girl. But most know he's firmly got their backs and it's a good feeling. Hero - He is one. When he got blasted by lightning during the Crisis, his first words on waking up paralyzed were to ask if the girl he was helping was safe. Take that anti-heroes! Logs Early Logs *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. *2014-02-13 - The Cat and the Cat - Selina meets a very old friend: Wildcat! *2014-02-15 - New Kitten for the Cat - Selina introduces 'Red Robin' to Wildcat, with the intention of showing the old man he's still some value to the world, and to Carrie that she's got a long way to go and can still learn a lot from a lot of different people. *2014-02-15 - Private Lessons - Catwoman introduces Wildcat to a possible new trainee. *2014-02-16 - Secret Identities - Carrie arrives for training and learns Ted is no detective. *2014-02-17 - Revelations - Carrie lets Ted in on the secret about his new hire, Tony. *2014-02-26 - Sparring Partners - Ted gives Damian a few lessons as Carrie discusses recent politics. *2014-02-27 - Rumble in Robinson Park - Batwing and Red Robin stakeout a gang in Robinson Park. Ted Grant stumbles into them. *2014-02-28- The Cat and the Cowpoke - Vigilante sashays by Grant's Gym. *2014-03-07 - The New Face in the 'Hood Pt. 1 - Ted meets a potential new hire. But hire for what? *2014-03-07 - The New Face in the 'Hood Pt. 2 - Ted tries to know more about Jay. Jay does likewise. *2014-03-08 - Meeting the Family - Ted's gym gets overwhelmed by women and sends even Polly running with the mushiness! *2014-03-15 - The Awakening: It's All About The Booty Shorts - "Polly" pole dances, Jay watches, and Wildcat crashes the party? Then there is talks of Robins, oh my. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: ...Before Erupting in Rage... - A challenge is issued to Robin from Red Hood, and the boy takes it like a snark-king. Just a beaten up one *2014-04-21 - On the Team - Batman and Batwing visit Wildcat to bring him into the team. *2014-05-06 - Dream a Little Dream - Dream and Delirium visit Wildcat in his dream to send him on a mission *2014-05-22 - Cats Aren't All Black After Dark - A bank robbery in gotham calls forth Wildcat to save the day! Then, another one? *2014-05-25 - The start of something - First some working out and conversation at Grant's gym. Then street fighting. Feuds are created. Friendships are started. *2014-07-04 - What's With The Dracula Act - Doctor Mid-Nite (A.K.A. Pieter Cross) pays a rare 'daytime' visit to Grant's Gym -- to seek the help of an old friend and comrade, Wildcat. *2014-07-06 - Battle of the Golden Age - Wildcat faces a new challenger: Bruce Wayne! *2014-07-14 - To Calm the Savage Breast - Ms. Cain visits the ring, in need of Ted's help. *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) *2014-07-27 - Apokolips Now!: Interlude By a Wrecked Mansion - The Avengers may be down but they're not out. *2014-07-30 - See How You Like It - A professional bank job is foiled, and Black Bat kills the gang leader. Recent Logs *2017-10-01 - MM Flower Arrangers - A group of Friends of Humanity attempt to browbeat Wildcat in his own gym. It gets odd. *2017-11-28 - When Dragons Meet - A group of fighters gather at Grant's Gym. Nothing, or historic. Your call. *2018-01-19 - The Road to Recovery - Ted asks for help from an old friend. He really needs it. *2018-01-23 - Signal Man Gets His Lights Put Out - One of the recent escapees from Arkham Asylum, Signal Man, commits a crime. It gets the kind of attention he doesn't want. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Bludhaven Category:DC Taken